Whisper Away
by AlchemyNoob
Summary: "I find it kind of funny, and I find it kind of sad... the dreams in which I'm dying, are the best I've ever had." It was sick to think this was the best you've ever felt. Reader x Break; no OC.
1. Chapter 1

_I find it kind of funny, and I find it kind if sad,_

Tick, tock. You hear the imaginary clock resounding in your ear drums, reverberating off the walls and it's all you can hear. It's all that has been willed for you to hear.

You wish desperately for the sound to go away, to hear something other than such an obnoxious, small sound that seems deafening when it's all you can hear.

The room around you is spinning, spinning, spinning…

For just this moment you cant speak, or feel, or move, and the only thing you can do is see, see the red stained ceiling, red stained walls, red stained sheets… and hear the unnerving tock of a clock you just cant seem to find.

Maybe, you think, maybe if I-

But in an instance the sense of feeling returns to you, and a new sound has been added to the relentless tocking and ticking.

A laugh, and the white hair of a man with one leering eye is leaning over your still frame. The bleeding crimson of the orb gleams in what would seem sadistic pleasure as he smirks down at you, and you gasp,

Because in the moment of looking into his eye you feel burning hot fire erupt along your stomach, collar bone, legs… and you suddenly realize what all the red in the room is. It's blood. Bright red blood.

And it's yours.

You open your mouth to speak, but your words fall from your mouth as the crazed man hovering above you whispers eerily quiet, "Now, now, [Name] -tan~" and lowers his head to lick a line up your chapped lips, cupping your cheek to prevent escape, as if you could move. "Don't worry about a thing~" he says, teasing in his tone, and as if you should trust him. You don't, obviously.

He lowers his head down back to your lips and leaves a searing kiss there, trailing kisses equally fiery down to your neck where he bites down, drawing more blood. His teeth are like fangs, shredding your skin easily as blood dribbles down onto your shirt, mixing with the half way dried blood.

You choke, because the skin there has already become raw and a few tears slip from your eyes at the sharp pang of hurt coming from all aspects of your body, and you feel him giggle against your skin.

"Silly [Name] -tan," and you feel his gloved hand glide up the length of your thigh, past your sensitive lower regions, and to the place at your stomach where you hurt the most. The place is obviously a wound, and a deep one though you can not see it, for he plunges two fingers into the gore. "Silly, silly, [Name] -tan~" he whispers calmly.

You fell the scream building up in your sore, raw throat, but it only comes out as a squeak, despite the fire in your stomach and how badly you are in pain. You squeak again, desperately willing for your muscles to move so you can push the man off of you as tears fall down your blood and saliva splattered cheeks.

The white haired man only smiles teasingly as he rips his fingers down deeper into your stomach and lifts your head so close to his you feel his hot breath all over your lips. His eyes are twinkling in delight as he slams his lips upon yours, meshing them together, not even minding that you can not respond to kiss him back.

Then he delves his tongue past your lips and into the cavern of your mouth, savoring your sweet taste as he probes your tongue with his.

Then, as quick as he had assaulted you, he pulls back, that smirk still on his face. His hand situated in your gut is still for a moment, and then, he pulls it out- harsh, painful, and holding your beating heart.

You realize why you are in so much pain now, because he had been digging from your stomach all the way past your ribcage.

And now he holds your beating heart in his hand, veins still connecting it to your insides. He is staring down at it with what would seem something akin to pure, unending love glistening in his endless orbs of pure red.

"I've loved [Name] -tan for a long time," he whispers, and he places a kiss on the organ, smiling, smearing his lips with a dark carmine color. "a long, long time…"

And then he bites into your heart.

You awake with an angry jolt, leg halfway lifted in a ninja kick that nearly sends a chair adjacent to you at the round table you had fallen asleep at flying. Your heart beats hard, and you can hear the sound resounding in your chest as if it were in your ears. You feel a cold sheen of sweat building upon your brow.

Then a hand places itself firmly upon your thigh, and you jump half way out of your seat.

"ma, ma, [Name] -tan sure is feisty when she wakes up~"

That teasing, playful voice…

You sigh.

"Break." you reply weakly, all life having been drained from your person, and you hear his smirk as he moves the hand on your thigh around your waist, tugging your person closer to the clown. He places a round, carmine candy against your lips, and you allow for him to slide it into your mouth.

"[Name] -tan is all flustered~" he states the obvious as he places a kiss on your lips that the candy had just been touching. "I bet she was dreaming about me~" he whispers against them.

You sigh.

"You have no idea."

_The dreams in which I'm dying, are the best I've ever had._


	2. Important Notice

Hello, it's me, that girl you perhaps never thought you would hear from again. The one who stopped writing her stories, stopped trying to please her readers because she got butt-hurt by one, stupid comment. The girl with a really big head who tried writing when she really didn't have a talent for it, but gradually grew to achieve something wonderful in her life because of the people who took the time to review and tell her to keep going.

Yeah, I'm that bitch who stopped her stories and stopped replying, while still having the audacity to plead for your continuing support.

But here I am again in an attempt to tell you that I've changed since these years have passed and I've grown not only as a writer, but as a person as well. I implore you to reach down deep to remember the good times we had and listen to this one, singular request: Please, if you don't mind, follow me to my other account if you wish to see more from me. The stories I write from here on out will me much more mature- much more in depth and I'll be trying my hardest to touch my reader's hearts.

Because writing isn't just a past time anymore, nor a job, it's become a way of life and I aim to please in as many ways as I can.

So stick with me just a little while longer,

and I'll try not to disappoint. I swear.

-Mo/Ray/Whatever dumb pseudonym I once went by on this account.

[My new account with my updated stories is 'Lotte Brandt'. I look forward to seeing you.]


End file.
